The present disclosure relates generally to the field of bio-renewable compounds, and more particularly, to bio-renewable flame retardants.
Bio-based, sustainable compounds can be used in the syntheses of substances that previously required petroleum-based raw materials. For example, bio-based compounds can be used in polymers, flame retardants, cross-linkers, etc. There are numerous strategies for efficiently and inexpensively producing bio-based compounds on an industrial scale. These strategies can include fermentation technologies, membrane technologies, and genetic engineering, to name a few.